Deviens elle
by Loupiotte
Summary: Oneshot Remus  Tonks. Pas de spoilers sur le tome 7! spoilers sur le tome 6 en revanche. Lorsque les souvenirs de Remus le hantent, le torture, et l'empêche d'aimer...


Et voilà un petit one-shot. **Spoiler sur le tome 6, MAIS AUCUN SPOILER SUR LE TOME 7.** ( je ne l'ai pas lu). Je demanderai aussi aux éventuels reviewers de ne rien spoiler ( révéler) dans leurs commentaires ! Merci !

_Disclarmer habituel :_ ben non, Remus, Tonks et les autres personnages de Harry Potter ne sont toujours pas à moi, et reste la propriété de J.K Rowling.

_Avertissement :_ quelques passages subjectifs, mais rien de bien méchant. Pour une fois ( roulement de tambour) pas de slash ! Je me rattrapperai sur la prochaine fic !

_Couple :_ Remus / Tonks.

**

* * *

**

**Deviens elle...**

Une nuit froide vint gifler le visage de la jeune femme qui sortait d'un pas pressé du bureau des aurors. Elle frissonna, et serra contre son corps son manteau, avant de plonger son visage dans son écharpe aussi rose que ses cheveux. Tous les soirs, elle répétait les mêmes gestes. Lorsque ce n'était pas le froid, c'était la pluie qui venait frapper son corps si fragile d'apparence, mais qui renfermait une grande force. Qui aurait pu croire que cette jeune femme à la chevelure étrange était l'une des plus redoutables aurors du ministère ? Mais, lorsqu'elle sortait du travail, Nymphadora Tonks ne pensait pas à cela. Elle songeait davantage à regagner rapidement son petit appartement où il l'attendrait… peut-être. Il refusait toujours de vivre avec elle. Il semblait ne pas pouvoir se faire à son amour. Et elle-même devait avouer que cette relation était pesante et difficile. Mais elle n'abandonnait jamais. Elle aurait tout fait pour son sourire.

Elle tourna à l'angle d'une ruelle, s'aventurant sur des chemins tortueux et sombres qui auraient fait frissonner plus d'une personne, mais qui ne l'impressionnaient guère ! Elle se glissait parmi les ombres, le bruit de ses pas martelant le sol au rythme des battements de son cœur, alors qu'elle se rapprocher à chaque fois un peu plus de chez elle. Serait-il là ? Elle n'aurait pu l'affirmer, mais elle le sentait.

Au fur et à mesure de sa marche, elle se laissa aller à ses souvenirs… Leur rencontre, dans l'ordre… ses refus… sa mains dans la sienne… toutes ces larmes qu'il n'exprimait jamais mais qu'elle tentait tout de même de sécher… et puis, cette demande, sa demande, presque silencieuse, honteuse, les yeux baissés. Une supplique, une prière qui lui avait fait si mal. Alors, elle avait comprit… elle avait comprit, qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais.

Et depuis ce jour, c'était toujours la même histoire. Les mêmes gestes, répétés inlassablement. Elle rentrait chez elle, par ces chemins tortueux. Quelques fois, il l'attendait. Lorsqu'elle ouvrait la porte, elle le voyait se lever, avec son sourire doux, toute cette gentillesse qui transparaissait sur son visage, si abîmé par le temps, la fatigue, et les nuits de pleine lune qui lui volait à chaque fois un peu d'espoir et de vie. Elle avait fini par haïr pour amour pour lui l'astre qui éclairait alors son chemin, et qui, ce soir, se contentait de sourire. Il n'afficherait son visage rond que dans une vingtaine de jours.

Elle pressa son pas. Elle savait que, dans quelques minutes, quelques petites dizaines de minutes, elle ouvrirait cette porte, et le verrait sans doute. Il s'avancerait vers elle. _« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »_ lui demanderait-il doucement, avant d'hésiter, et de poser, simplement, ses mains sur ses bras, pour les réchauffer, dans un geste à peine plus qu'amical, mais toujours moins qu'amoureux. Il n'y aurait pas cette flamme, dans ces yeux, cette flamme qui brûlait dans les siens, quand elle le regardait. Ils échangeraient quelques banalités. Elle lui parlerait du cas Smuggle, des mangemorts, du temps qui passe. Il lui sourirait, l'écouterait, en frottant ses mains. Puis, son regard se ferait distant. Il n'oserait plus la regarder. Leur proximité, son parfum, sa présence… Il finirait pas avoir envie d'elle.

Depuis le jour où ils s'étaient donnés la main, c'était ainsi. Pourtant, il ne lui dirait rien. Mais elle, elle se rapprocherait de lui, cherchant son contact, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'y avait que dans ce baiser qu'elle pouvait encore exister à ses yeux. Il lui répondrait, mais sans passion. Comme s'il était mort. Comme s'il attendait autre chose. Souvent, il souriait, et tentait de partir. Mais toujours, elle le retenait. Il se levait, elle saisissait sa manche. Il esquissait un mouvement pour partir, elle s'installait sur ses genoux. Il tentait de la repousser de ses mains, et elle caressait sa joue… et il ne partait plus… Et elle voyait dans ses yeux, qu'il souffrait autant qu'elle.

Viendrait le moment où leurs regards se rencontreraient. Il commencerait à détourner le sien, à ne plus s'offrir la contemplation de ses yeux, et de son visage. Leurs mains se mettraient en mouvement. Des caresses, d'abord douces, puis, de plus en plus emplies de désirs, sans passer encore la barrière de leurs vêtements. Juste des effleurements. Ses lèvres sur les siennes, aussi présentes qu'absentes… ses mains sur ses bras, les caressant comme pour les réchauffer, sans chercher à faire plus, dénuées de toutes passions, de toutes envies… son corps contre le sien, qui se collait simplement contre sa poitrine, sans se presser davantage, sans ce désir de se fondre en elle. Et ces yeux, ce regard fermé, qui refuseraient de la voir, qui penserait à quelqu'un d'autre, sans doute.

Qui penserait alors peut-être déjà à Elle… Cette absente, qui lui volait sa présence.

Et bientôt, elle aurait beau chercher son regard, elle ne le rencontrerait plus. Il s'éloignerait d'elle, et baisserait la tête. Ses yeux se rouvriront un instant, mais seulement pour fixer le sol… Ses mains ne dessineraient plus que de petits cercles sur ses coudes. Alors, doucement, elle viendrait. Cette terriblement demande. Ces mots, formulés avec tant de honte, que c'en était déchirant. Qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Au fond, il ne l'avait jamais trahi. Il lui avait toujours demandé cela, dès le premier soir. Elle, elle tenterait de cacher sa tristesse. Mais elle se mordrait légèrement les lèvres, et l'intérieur de la joue, pour ne pas pleurer, alors qu'elle fermerait un instant ses yeux, ou détournerait le regard, pour qu'il ne la voit pas. Alors, ces terribles mots résonneraient, comme une formule magique inéluctable, un enchantement, un sort, une malédiction pire que celle d'un avada kadavra… un sortilège qui la faisait mourir à petit feu, la torturer comme un doloris, mais ne lui accordait jamais la délivrance… tous les soirs, elle l'attendait…

Elle attendait le moment où, d'une petite voix, teintée de désespoir, de tristesse, et d'humiliation, il le lui demanderait. Elle patientait jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre ses yeux, avant de les relever sur elle, avec un petit sourire si amer et si mélancolique, si désespéré, qu'elle se demandait s'il lui désirait cela par amour, ou pour se punir.

Ces quelques mots, si terrible…

Cette phrase qui n'en était même pas une…

L'incantation de sa souffrance :

_« Deviens elle… »_

À ce moment là, elle se retenait de soupirer. Elle le regardait avec douceur et gentillesse, comme si cela ne l'affectait pas, naturellement. Mais il était impossible que, malgré tout ses efforts, il ne voie pas cette lueur tremblotante dans ces yeux, cette déception et cette torture qu'il lui infligeait. Elle maudissait le don de sa naissance, qui lui permettait de « devenir elle ». Mais elle le bénissait également, pour lui permettre d'être avec lui. Même si cela devait être à travers elle.

Elle s'écartait alors légèrement, comme pour faire croire qu'elle avait besoin de place pour sa métamorphose. En réalité, c'était seulement pour cacher ses yeux trop brillants. Son silence était la preuve de son supplice. Mais elle ne disait rien. Remus détournait souvent les yeux, à ce moment là. Elle, elle se concentrait. Ses cheveux se rallongeaient un peu, et se teintaient de roux. Un magnifique roux. Sa coiffure prenait l'apparence de celle portée dans les années 70-80, alors que sa peau palissait davantage. Quelques très légères et infimes tâches de rousseur venaient décorer son visage. Elle grandissait même légèrement.

Au bout d'un moment, Remus lui accordait de nouveau son attention. Juste à temps pour voir les yeux clos de la métamorphomage, fermés à cause de la concentration, se rouvrir… et le fixer, de leurs iris vertes, alors que la jeune femme qui lui faisait face esquissait un sourire. Alors, le cœur de Remus bondissait. Alors, ses yeux brillaient. Alors, son visage s'éclairait d'un sourire si sincère, si magnifique, que Tonks, malgré la torture qu'il lui infligeait, ne pouvait lui en vouloir. C'était si bon de le voir enfin sourire, de le voir reprendre ces quelques traits d'adolescents.

Elle le voyait enfin s'avancer. Au début de leur relation, timidement, comme un garçon prit en faute… Puis, désormais, maintenant qu'ils s'y étaient tous deux habitués, avec plus de rapidité, d'envie, et d'empressement… Comme s'il n'attendait que cela depuis qu'elle avait franchit la porte de son appartement. Ce qui, au fond, devait être le cas, mais le timide Remus était bien trop réservé pour déclarer trop tôt cette bien douloureuse requête…

Il la prenait alors dans ses bras, tendrement, et l'embrassait avec une douceur et une passion qu'il ne lui offrait jamais autrement. Ses iris étaient brillantes de désir, de joie, de détresse aussi, mais surtout, de folie… La folie de vouloir profiter de ces quelques moments ensemble, de cette nuit avec celle qui avait toujours eu son cœur, mais qui n'avait jamais consentit à lui donner le sien.

Ces soirs là, Remus semblait rajeunir de dix ans, tant son regard pétillait et tant ses sourires illuminaient ses traits vieillis…

Il la serrait contre lui, l'embrassait doucement. Puis, au fil du temps, ses baisers devenaient plus fougueux. Ses mains autrefois timides, devenaient avides, caressantes et sensuelles, redécouvrant à chaque fois chaque parcelle de cette peau qui n'était pas la sienne. Tonks le savait. Remus n'étreignait pas son corps dans ses ébats, mais celui de celle qu'il avait toujours aimé.

Celui de cette femme, qui souriait sur la photo que Remus avait toujours conservé comme un trésor, une simple image où quatre garçons entouraient une jeune femme qui riait aux éclats en tenant l'un d'eux par le bras…

Elle se rappelait encore du goût de ses lèvres, de ses baisers dans son cou, sur sa peau. De ses gestes fébriles, de cette main perdue dans des cheveux roux pour approfondir un délicieux baiser. Elle se rappelait de la douceur avec laquelle il l'allongeait, de la violence contenue de ses étreintes, de cette passion dévorante, qui le faisait sombrer, jusqu'à oublier que celle qu'il tenait dans ses bras n'était qu'un reflet de celle qu'il avait aimé jusqu'au bout.

De celle qu'il avait désiré au point de n'avoir jamais pu aimer une autre femme après elle.

Celle qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir, celle à qui il n'avait jamais avouer son amour, se contentant de la regarder s'éloigner et sourire dans les bras d'un autre… Jusqu'à ce que cela lui soit insupportable, jusqu'à ce que, à son tour, il s'éloigne de ses propres amis et s'isole. C'était peut-être même ce qui lui avait sauvé la vie, à l'époque où Lily et James avaient été trahis par Peter, et Sirius, emprisonné.

Et Tonks, dans tout cela ? Elle se laissait faire, inutile poupée aux gestes doux, posant de temps en temps sa main dans les cheveux chatains-gris de celui qu'elle aimait, mais qui ne lui accordait que le pâle reflet d'un amour mort. Elle caressait son corps avec délicatesse, mais dans des effleurements à peine perceptibles, comme si elle craignait de le déranger, de lui rappeler sa présence, de lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas elle. Et qu'elle ne le serait jamais vraiment.

Elle frissonna sur le chemin lorsqu'elle se remémora ses étreintes, mais ce n'était pas le vent glacial de cet hiver qui venait provoquer ce frisson. C'était la froideur de ces nuits torrides qui venait de lui arracher un soubresaut. Car Tonks n'avait jamais eu aussi froid que dans les bras de Remus. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule que dans ses étreintes. Elle n'avait jamais retenue aussi longtemps ses larmes que lorsqu'il appelait ce nom, qui n'était pas le sien…

_« Lily »…_

elle pouvait encore sentir la tristesse insondable qui, comme un serpent, s'insinuait en elle, lui remontait l'échine, aussi glacée que la peau écailleuse d'un reptile, venant répéter sans cesse à son oreille ce nom, cette litanie incessante d'une conscience folle… ce simple mot…

_« Lily… »_

Oh, bien sur, parfois, dans de très rares cas, c'était son nom, qu'il appelait. Mais il n'avait pas la même résonance. Lily, c'était un murmure, le chant d'un regret, d'un amour insensé et impossible, un mot désespéré, plus qu'un sanglot… Tonks, ça n'avait rien de tout cela… C'était juste un sobriquet, un remerciement presque muet, un mot de reconnaissance, mais soufflé sans passion, presque par obligation, presque comme si Remus se persuadait ainsi qu'elle n'était plus là… C'était un nom maudit, celui qui le ramenait à la réalité, après leurs ébats… et il n'avait sans doute plus rien d'affectueux pour le lycan, à ce moment là. Juste la saveur d'une bien dure réalité, où il était plus que jamais seul.

Alors, après ce simple mot, il reprenait son air désabusé, son sourire triste, son éternelle mélancolie, qu'il tentait de dissimuler, mais que ses yeux ne pouvaient masquer. Il lui souriait, avec un air timide, presque un sourire d'excuse, parfois même, de pitié. De pitié pour elle, et de pitié pour lui. Il ne restait jamais auprès d'elle, malgré ses demandes, parfois. Même lorsqu'elle gardait l'apparence de Lily. Il fuyait son regard, et se relevait, pour aller se poster à la fenêtre et fumer une cigarette, après avoir repasser une chemise et un caleçon.

Puis, il prenait sa douche, toujours, et se rhabillait… avant de prétexter vouloir lire un livre… et de s'endormir dans le canapé. Parfois même, il ne dormait pas. Il faisait semblait, et restait songeur. Elle le savait. Peut-être repensait-il à leur nuit ? Peut-être songeait-il encore à Lily ? Elle semblait s'accrocher à sa mémoire, le portant aux limites de l'inconscience. Dans ces moment là, il avat l'air si absent, que Tonks craignait qu'il ne reprenne jamais véritablement conscience. C'était comme si sa présence s'évaporer… Dans ce faux sommeil ou ce faux repos, il s'isolait une nouvelle fois d'elle, et se refusait à se laisser aller à dormir entre ses bras. Leurs nuits étaient de toutes façons bien assez longues pour que le jour se lève assez tôt pour le laisser fuir.

Au petit déjeuner, encore, il évitait ses yeux. Il ne buvait qu'un café. Et puis, il ne la regardait pas du tout, fuyant son contact et sa présence. Il ne voulait pas être trop brusque, mais elle le sentait : il n'attendait que le moment de fuir, le moment opportun, où il pensait qu'il ne la blesserait pas, le moment où son départ ne semblerait ni empressé, ni impoli.

Mais malgré ses intentions, dans ces moments là, elle avait toujours mal. Il s'excusait bien vite auprès d'elle_… « Besoin d'aller porter quelque chose à Arthur… » ,_ ou _encore « passer chercher quelques bouquins ou ingrédients pour la prochaine pleine lune… » _Bref, toujours des mots, qui lui permettaient de ne pas rester plus d'une heure, après leur réveil. . Un baise chaste, une main sur sa nuque, et il partait, toujours sans la regardait. Et lorsqu'il n'était plus là, parfois, Tonks pleurait. Mais jamais elle ne lui en voulait. Il avait bien trop mal pour cela.

Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par les escaliers. Elle monta les marches qui menaient à une autre petite ruelle, puis, à l'entrée de son petit immeuble. Doucement, elle gravit les quelques marches qui la conduiraient à la porte de son appartement. Elle su immédiatement qu'il était là. La lumière filtrait encore sous le pas de la porte. Alors, elle ferma les yeux, avant de les rouvrir, et de glisser sa clef dans la serrure. Elle entra.

Comme d'habitude, il se releva.

_« Bonsoir, Nymph… »_

Sa voix, si gentille, si posée, si douloureuse à entendre.

_« Salut Remus ! »_

Répondait-elle du ton le plus enjoué qu'elle le pouvait alors qu'elle ôtait son manteau. Lui, il s'approchait d'elle, lentement.

_« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »_

Elle sourit intérieurement. Décidément, elle le connaissait trop bien.

_« Horrible ! Il fait froid, et j'aime pas le froid ! J'ai eu le malheur de renverser un flacon plein de potion-à-pustule sur la secrétaire, de casser deux ou trois objets, et donc, de me faire convoquer au moins trois fois rien qu'aujourd'hui dans le bureau ! Au fond, je me demande pourquoi je travaille, au final, ma paie suffit seulement à payer les pots cassés. »_

Remus ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de sourire. Il n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué combien sa présence pouvait le faire rire, lui redonner de la joie. Au fond, lorsqu'il venait, presque chaque soir depuis un moment, dans ce petit appartement, ce n'était pas à l'origine pour partager simplement une nuit avec elle. Il voulait juste sentir sa joie de vivre, sa gentillesse, sa douceur et son magnifique don pour lui redonner un peu d'espoir, dans ce monde décidément bien troublé. Il la regarda s'agiter, essayer de se dépêtrer de son écharpe en pestant, courir dans un sens, puis l'autre, alors qu'il la fixait, le regard amusé, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon miteux, un sourcil légèrement arqué en signe de désapprobation taquine. Il s'avança alors vers elle, hésita, puis posa ses mains sur ses bras, simplement, avant d'effectuer un petit mouvement, un léger frottement, comme pour la réchauffer. Elle murmura un simple Brrr… qui eu pour effet de faire sourire à nouveau le lycan, alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle, s'écartant pour la laisser pendre son écharpe d'une teinte aussi vive que celle de sa chevelure. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses poussa alors un soupir à fendre l'âme.

_« Non mais ce n'est pas drôle, Remus ! Bon, tu as déjà mangé je présume ? »_

Remus acquiesça de la tête, même si manger était un bien grand mot ! Il avait à peine de quoi se payer un peu de chauffage cet hiver… Tonks, elle, mangeait en général au bureau… et savait que Remus avait beaucoup trop de fierté pour accepter qu'elle lui prépare le moindre petit plat ! Il n'avait visiblement toujours pas trouvé de travail. Un sujet délicat, même si le lycanthrope prétendait en avoir _« l'habitude… ».._ Elle évita donc de lui poser l'habituelle question qu'on pose à tout le monde : _« quoi de neuf ? »_

Elle se contenta de se jeter dans le canapé, bientôt suivit par Remus, qui vint s'asseoir calmement à ses côtés. Ils semblaient être en totale antithèse, à ce moment là. Pourtant, Nymphadora en avait apprit de belles sur Remus, par MacGonagall, Dumbledore ou Sirius ! Assez pour savoir que, sous son air calme, il savait être aussi exubérant qu'elle !

_« Sinon, la routine… ah ! On t'a parlé de l'arrestation de Smuggle ? Je m'en suis chargé avec Shaklebolt ! Un joli coup, hein ? »_

Elle bomba fièrement le torse, avant de lui raconter en détail son intervention. Remus semblait écouter ses paroles comme un élève attentif, posant quelque questions, souriant, quelques fois, semblant s'inquiéter, à d'autres, des risques qu'elle prenait. Malgré elle, Tonks ne pu s'empêcher de se demander si Remus ne s'inquiétait pas plus de perdre celle-qui-pouvait-devenir-elle, ou s'il s'inquiétait réellement pour elle, Nymphadora Tonks… Mais elle chassa bien vite de telles pensées. Remus n'était pas ainsi, non ? Non, et elle le savait. Toutefois, elle ne cessait d'être poursuivit par le fantôme de cette femme qu'elle n'avait jamais connu.

Depuis un moment, le regard de Remus semblait perdu dans le vide. Tonks paru alors s'impatienter :

_« Non mais tu m'écoutes ! »_

Remus murmura quelque excuse, avant de relever son regard, et de le détourner. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'écoutait plus le flot incessant des paroles de Tonks. Il songea avec affection qu'elle parlait trop, parfois. Il avait perdu le fil de son récit. La présence de ce corps jeune à ses côtés, son parfum, sa voix, sa joie de vivre, simplement sa chaleur, cela lui donner encore envie d'étreindre ce cors si frêle et si vivant, sain, à la peau suave. Bien loin du sien, couvert de cicatrices, et depuis longtemps marqué par le temps et la fatigue. Chaque soir, il se promettait de ne pas revenir. Mais il avait chaque fois non pas envie, mais besoin de la jeune femme. De son ton enjoué, de ses sourires… Mais à chaque fois qu'il venait rechercher cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir la retrouver elle… Lily… la même voix entraînante, rieuse, taquine ! Cette joie de vivre qu'on lui avait volé, cette bonne humeur qui semblait ne jamais devoir disparaître, et qui était partie trop tôt. Remus avait tout fait pour ne pas s'attacher à la jeune fille… Tonks ne méritait pas de passer une partie de sa vie avec un vieux loup-garou mélancolique, qui ne savait pas l'aimer pour ce qu'elle était. Et puis, il ne voulait plus s'attacher à personne. Cela faisait trop mal. Mais, cela, malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait faire, il n'était pas en son pouvoir de l'empêcher.

Il sentait son regard se gorger de désir. Il ne voulait plus la regarder. Alors, comme chaque soir, elle s'approcha de lui, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Comme chaque soir qu'il passait avec elle, il lui rendit son baiser, incapable cependant d'y mettre la passion que la jeune fille y déposait… Pourtant, ce soir, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu. Il aurait tellement voulu lui dire autre chose, que ces quelques mots maudits ! Mais malgré lui, déjà, il s'égarait, et ses gestes amoureux commencèrent.

Ses mains parcouraient ses bras, le tissu de ses vêtements, comme pour la réchauffer. Il se serrait un peu contre elle, sans oser lui offrir une étreinte complète. Puis, il se séparait, et se levait. Mais comme à chaque fois, sa main fine venait attraper le tissu de sa veste, sa manche, cette fois-ci, et son regard croisait l'instant d'une fugace seconde les yeux de l'auror.

Alors, il se résignait. Et ce soir là, encore une fois, il se rassit, alors qu'elle venait s'installer sur ses genoux, pour un nouveau baiser. Il attendit que la jeune femme s'éloigne de ses lèvres, et détourna de nouveau les yeux. Elle sembla attendre quelque chose. Sa demande, sans doute. _« Deviens elle… »_, Des mots que, ce soir, il ne voulait pas murmurer… mais il la sentit espérer… espérer, qu'il ne lui dirait pas. Et cela, il ne le voulait pas. Il la laissa donc s'éloigner, s'écarter un peu. Il n'osa pas la regarder. Il savait qu'elle commençait sa transformation. Ce n'était pas le premier soir où il refusait de lui murmurer ces mots magiques et maudits.

Cependant, c'était le premier soir que cela lui faisait si mal. Depuis quelques temps, il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de lui chuchoter honteusement et timidement ces quelques paroles. Mais ce soir, plus qu'un autre, ça lui était impossible.

De quel droit faisait-il ça ? C'était une question qu'il se posait depuis le premier soir. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux.

Depuis le début, elle avait accepté. Depuis le début, elle devenait elle, durant leur étreinte, patiente amante qui n'existait que par le désir qu'il concevait pour une autre. Depuis le début, elle aimait sans être aimée… Ou du moins, pas comme elle l'aurait voulu.

Car Remus l'aimait ! Mais c'était… différent.

Mais ce soir, il ne voulait plus de cela. Il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Il ne voulait plus appartenir à un fantôme. Elle avait besoin de lui autant qu'il avait besoin d'elle, non ? Mais Lily… Lily avait été l'amour de tout une vie, une aliénation. Durant des années, il n'avait su aimer qu'elle. Tonks avait été la seule qui avait pu reprendre en partie le cœur du lycan à la belle Evans.

Alors, ce soir là, Remus releva ses yeux, et regarda Tonks. Il vit ses cheveux se rallonger, pour devenir roux. Il vit son nez se redresser un peu, des tâches de rousseurs apparaître, sa peau pâlir encore un peu, son corps grandir… Il savait que, dans quelques secondes, il verrait des yeux verts le fixer. Alors, il ne pourrait plus rien faire. Il ne pourrait plus repousser ce désir immoral, cette attente cruel de tenir la seule qu'il ait jamais aimé dans ses bras… même si elle n'était alors qu'un pâle reflet, qu'une illusion déchirante. Dans quelques secondes, il ne pourrait plus refuser l'éclat émeraude de ce regard…

Et ça lui faisait mal.

Ce n'était pas Lily, et ce n'était plus Nymphadora, qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Alors, dans un murmure presque inaudible, tandis qu'il baissait son visage, il osa dire sans même sans rendre vraiment compte :

_« Non… »_

Il ferma un instant ses yeux, alors que la jeune femme s'interrompait en pleine transformation. Elle rouvrit son regard, un œil vert, un œil noisette, et le fixait avec incompréhension. Il releva alors son visage marqué par les années. Jamais il n'avait eu l'air aussi las et aussi épuisé qu'à ce moment là. Ce soir, Tonks ne lui pourrait lui rendre ni son sourire, ni son regard pétillant, ni son air enfantin.

Ce soir, il resterait lui-même, aussi mélancolique et fatigué que d'habitude, si ce n'était davantage. C'était cette nuit que les illusions se brisaient.

_« Reste… »_

Les yeux de la métamorphomage brillèrent, alors qu'elle ne cessait de le fixer…

_« s'il te plait, reste… »_

Dit-il une nouvelle fois, dans une douloureuse expression, comme si les mots lui coûtaient. La silhouette de Lily disparue alors sous ses yeux. Les cheveux redevinrent courts, roses. Son corps se fit plus fin, plus petit, ses yeux noisette, alors que les tâches de rousseur s'estompaient, s'effaçant délicatement d'une peau devenue un peu moins pâle…

Remus se leva, et vint déposer ses lèvres sur celle de Tonks. Il comprenait enfin. Il lui en avait fallu, du temps, pour qu'il découvre que ce qu'il venait chercher au début, le souvenir de Lily, n'était plus la raison de sa visite. Ce qu'il désirait, c'était qu'on l'aime. C'était la personnalité entraînante de Tonks, qui lui redonnait espoir, sa capacité à croire en lui et à l'aimer au point d'accepter d'être une autre, de devenir le reflet de celle qu'il avait toujours aimé.

Tonks, elle, se laissa embrasser. Ce n'était pas un baiser aussi passionné que ceux qu'il avait offert à « Lily »… Ses caresses n'étaient pas aussi enflammées, et ses yeux, bien que brillants de désir et d'amour, n'avaient pas la lueur de passions qui venaient les éclairer lorsqu'il apercevait Lily.

Mais même si cette passion était plus sage, même si les baisers était plus froids, et les caresses plus douces et raisonnables, Tonks était heureuse. Car aujourd'hui, ces quelques marques d'un semblant d'amour étaient pour elle.

Elle posa une main sur la joue de Remus. Il ferma les yeux, avant de venir de nouveau effleurer sagement ses lèvres. Bien trop sagement. Mais elle pouvait tout de même sentir dans son étreinte qu'il l'aimait. Pas autant qu'elle, mais plus que toutes les autres…

Ce soir là, ses caresses la réchauffèrent, ses baisers ne lui rappelèrent plus sa solitude, et la chaleur du corps de Remus chassa de ses pensées le froid de l'hiver.

Il n'était pas aussi passionné. Il ne le serait peut-être jamais. Elle ne le savait pas. Mais ils avaient le temps… enfin, si peu de temps… trop peu de temps pour s'attendre, mais bien assez pour s'aimer. S'aimer avant la fin…

_« Tonks…»_

Il avait murmuré son nom dans son oreille, alors qu'il étreignait son corps jusqu'à le faire sien. Mais pour la première fois, il n'y avait presque pas d'excuse, pas de regret, ni même de pitié dans ce mot. C'était presque de la passion. Ce n'en était pas encore, mais on s'en approchait. C'était un peu comme cette main, qui avait prit la sienne, face au cercueil de Dumbledore. Un premier geste, une première esquisse de _« je t'aime »…_ Presque un automatisme, une réaction naturelle… C'était déjà ça… Mais malgré tout… malgré tout, Elle le vit se lever après leur ébat, et son cœur se serra. Il prit de son paquet une cigarette, et quitta la chambre, pour la fumer assit sur le rebord de la petite fenêtre de la salle à manger-cuisine. Ce soir, il regarda la lune, petit croissant découpant un sourire sur le ciel. Il tira une bouffée de sa cigarette, et fixa la chambre, ou Tonks s'était endormi. Il allait retourner avec elle. Demain, elle se réveillerait à ses côtés. Peut-être même passerait-il la matinée avec elle, si elle ne travaillait pas…

Il ne s'enfuirait pas.

Il l'aimait déjà, à sa manière, et allait apprendre à l'aimer, chaque jour un peu plus, chaque seconde plus fort. Il n'avait plus besoin de Lily pour se savoir exister. Un petit sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Il avait Tonks à présent.

Sa cigarette se consuma. Il regarda voler les dernières volutes de fumer, avant de l'écraser sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il jeta alors le mégot dans le cendrier, et fixa une nouvelle fois la fenêtre…

Des mots, murmurés presque malgré lui. Des mots qu'elle avait peut-être entendu, alors que, à l'abri de son regard et peut-être réfugiée dans ses rêves, elle souriait. Quelques tous petits mots, tandis qu'il regagnait la chambre… une incantation secrète… juste chuchotée, quand il se retourna vers la fenêtre où brillait un ciel étoilé, avant de franchir le seuil de la petite pièce où la jeune femme s'était assoupie. Ces quelques mots qui voulaient tout dire, et valaient tous les « je t'aime »… Ces mots:

_« Adieu, Lily… »_

* * *

_Voilà, je ne suis pas hyper contente de cette fic, mais bon! je la retoucherai plus tard. Un petit commentaire peut-être?_


End file.
